


Тайм-аут

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Sports, Bandages, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Гон и один тайм не продержался в играющем этот матч составе – травма отозвалась при первом же прыжке.





	

**Author's Note:**

> спокон!AU: баскетбол.

– Ты обманул меня, Гон, – произнес Киллуа. 

Его голос не звучал грозно или озлоблено, но именно от этого тихого, размеренного тона у Гона по спине побежали мурашки. Нечто схожее он ощущал еще будучи глупым мальчишкой, когда без спросу забирался в самые дальние шкафчики тетушки Мито, чтобы вдоволь полакомиться густым сладким вареньем, а потом – стоял перед ней, раскрасневшись от стыда, и не в силах даже словечко сказать в свое оправдание. 

Так сильно стыдно было и сейчас, и Гон, всего каких-то полчаса назад готовый порвать команду противника на цветные лоскутки, потупился, а затем и вовсе опустил голову. Смотреть в лицо Киллуа, действительно выведенного из себя, было физически тяжело, казалось, что один только его взгляд пригвождал к месту – так давила невидимая глазу чужая воля.

– Чем ты только думал? – с едва слышным вздохом снова спросил Киллуа. – Ты же слышал рекомендации врача, обещал их выполнять. Ты клялся мне, Гон, клялся, что не выйдешь на площадку. 

– Я думал, что справлюсь, – пробормотал Гон. 

Он поерзал по скамейке, поочередно перенося вес с одной стопы на другую, и тут же охнул, до того резкой болью обожгло левую ногу – от колена и вниз, до самых кончиков пальцев. Очевидно, сказалось недавнее напряжение, слишком резкий перепад после целой недели щадящих тренировок. Неудивительно, что после такого мучительно долгого перерыва Гона так сильно тянуло на площадку, как можно ближе к высоко поднятым корзинам и мячу, упругому и яркому, так приятно ложащемуся в ладонь.

Но как же все-таки это было глупо, как опрометчиво. Гон и один тайм не продержался в играющем этот матч составе – травма отозвалась при первом же прыжке. Его заменили сразу, но и на скамейке запасных не оставили, просто вывели в коридор к Киллуа, белому, будто льняное полотно. 

В тот момент Гону даже думать не хотелось о том, что почувствовал Киллуа в тот момент, просто сидя на трибунах. Гон боялся и одновременно ждал встречи с ним, а потому – беспрекословно подчинившись, позволил сопроводить себя в раздевалку. В конце концов, бинты и мазь остались там, в брошенной наспех сумке. 

– Было бы чем думать, идиот! – раздраженно процедил Киллуа. А потом вздохнул еще раз, явно пытаясь успокоить всколыхнувшиеся эмоции. 

И весьма кстати, с облегчением заметил Гон про себя. Сейчас он без посторонней помощи и встать-то не смог бы. А если Киллуа решит в качестве наказания оставить его здесь на всю ночь – даже с места не сдвинется. Ну или, разве что, уляжется на полу, прямо у скамейки, что уже сейчас казалось не совсем удобным вариантом, но и выбирать-то будет не из чего. А так – хоть какое-то подобие комфорта. 

Его ноги коснулись холодными пальцами, легко, почти ласкающе обведя по кругу все еще ноющее болью колено, прежде чем накрыть ладонью целиком. Гон едва сдержал блаженный стон – настолько приятной оказалась внезапная прохлада. А потом резко вскинул голову, тут же сталкиваясь с Киллуа взглядами.

Тот не стоял, сидел на корточках совсем рядом и глядел на Гона с такой теплотой и тревогой, что сердце подскочило к самому горлу. Гон сглотнул, накрыл его руку своими пальцами и попытался улыбнуться, так уверенно, как только мог:

– Все в порядке. Прости, что заставил так беспокоиться. 

Несколько секунд Киллуа просто смотрел на него, внимательно, настороженно, а потом кивнул, наконец всем телом отпуская сковавшее напряжение – Гон с облегчением заметил, как разгладился нахмуренный лоб и опустились плечи. Киллуа больше не злился на него, а со всем остальным Гон разберется уже как-нибудь потом. Когда будут силы и время. 

На разгоряченной коже мазь ощущалась гораздо холоднее пальцев Киллуа, но вскоре же ощущения поменялись. Жар нарастал, стекал щекотными, неприятными мурашками вниз, так что приходилось крепко сжимать зубы. А Киллуа как будто и не замечал реакций Гона. Втирал жестко, тщательно, до легкого жжения растирая содержимое на пальцах. Он уселся прямо между разведенных ног Гона, крепко удерживая его второй рукой за бедро. Каждое его прикосновение, каждое движение пальцев, даже вздох, приводящий в движение легкие пряди волос на макушке – все казалось настолько волнующим, настолько до неприличия пошлым, что в какой-то момент Гону стало тесно в собственной коже. 

Он прерывисто выдохнул через рот, снова немного поерзал, опираясь на свободную ногу, и тут же замер, когда пальцы Киллуа, конечно же, не специально, легко погладили по внутренней стороне бедра, от края ткани вниз до самого сгиба, где кожа была особенно тонкой, нежной, чересчур восприимчивой к ласкам. 

Разумеется, Киллуа об этом знал. Не мог ведь не знать!

– Еще немного потерпи, – сказал он, коротко взглянув на Гона снизу вверх – тому едва удалось сдержать дрожь от такого незначительного контакта. В глазах Киллуа плясали шальные бесы. – Я должен перевязать. Придвинься поближе. 

Слюна вязко собралась под языком. Гон кивнул, стиснул пальцами краешек скамьи и придвинулся ближе к Киллуа, стараясь не смотреть, не думать о том, как же сильно сейчас натянул член ткань боксеров. Наверняка такое не скрыть даже просторными форменными шортами. Наверняка Киллуа тоже видит это, чувствует, как сильно Гон возбужден, даже сквозь легкий запах пота. И все равно ничего не делает, будто бы специально дразня.

Первый виток бинта скользнул по ноге, обхватив достаточно тесно, чтобы не дать льняным полосам соскользнуть вниз при переодевании. Киллуа работал быстро и ладно, ловко придерживая норовивший съехать от каждого лишнего движения материал. А Гон все разглядывал его лицо, напряженно сведенные брови, крепко сжатые губы, на горящие теплым румянцем щеки, как если бы и сам Киллуа думал в этот момент о чем-то совершенно постороннем. Будто зная, что и мысли самого Гона сейчас не на месте. 

Когда Киллуа поднял взгляд в очередной раз, уже закончив возиться с бинтом и отложив тюбик с мазью далеко в сторону, глаза у него были темные и мутные, как мутнеет от первых капель дождя прозрачная водная гладь. Он снова коснулся ноги Гона, провел медленно, с нажимом, все выше и выше, скользнул всей ладонью под ткань, охладив прикосновением разгоряченную кожу. А расслышав довольный, ничем уже не скрываемый вздох, крепко ухватился за край шорт и потянул вниз, так резко, что раздался треск. 

Гона тряхнуло возбуждением, вцепившиеся в скамейку пальцы прошило судорогой. А Киллуа, уже растерявший все остатки терпения и выдержки, спустил по ногам боксеры, все мокрые от пота и выступившей смазки. И тут же скользнул ладонью по члену, твердому, напряженному до боли, провел несколько раз по всей длине, а затем крепко сжал у основания. 

Губы его, восхитительно мягкие, влажные, будто немного распухшие, как если бы они долго и со вкусом целовались, прошлись по нежной коже вокруг головки. Киллуа обвел ее языком, щедро смачивая слюной, а затем, наконец-то перестав дразнить – сразу взял в рот, пропустив так глубоко, что у Гона разом потемнело в глазах. 

Он вздрогнул, низко застонал, не в силах шевельнуться или даже поднять руку, чтобы коснуться головы Киллуа, сжать в пальцах мягкие светлые пряди и крепче вжать лицом себе в пах, наслаждаясь жаром и лаской услужливого рта. Только смотрел, шумно и часто дыша, как медленно-медленно качается Киллуа, как жмурит глаза, довольные, пьяные, и как дрожат его щеки от каждого движения языка во рту, скользящего по члену щекотной лаской. 

Киллуа наверняка тоже возбужден, может быть, даже намного сильнее самого Гона, но обе руки его на виду, и от осознания этого в голове что-то потяжелело, затуманилось. Гон бы обязательно помог ему после, опрокинул бы на спину прямо здесь, на полу раздевалки, втиснув ладони под тесный пояс джинс. И ласкал бы до тех пор, пока Киллуа не устал стонать, пока не обмяк бы, покорно принимая каждую ласку, каждое несдержанное движение, а потом – сам бы разжал колени и потянул Гона на себя.

Фантазия показалась слишком чувственной, чересчур настоящей. Дрожь прошила до кончиков пальцев, и Гон прогнулся назад, вжимаясь затылком в стену и невольно наслаждаясь ощущением того, как часто сокращается вокруг чужое горло. 

Киллуа сглотнул – белесая крупная капля вязко стекала с уголка губ вниз по подбородку – и отстранился, медленно выпуская член изо рта. Невероятно завораживающее зрелище. 

Только сейчас Гон наконец-то заметил, как же сильно были натянуты его собственные шорты, короткие, до неприличия обтягивающие. А сейчас – еще и абсолютно ничего не скрывающие. 

– Третий тайм закончился, – произнес Киллуа немного хриплым, но жутко довольным голосом. А затем резко поднялся на ноги, одновременно стягивая через голову длинную майку. – Нам нужно поторапливаться. Перспективы принимать душ вместе с целой толпой меня совсем не вдохновляют. Ну, ты же согласен?

Гон прислушался, действительно уловив где-то вдалеке протяжный гул чужих голосов и криков. Он колебался всего минуту, уж больно жалко было повязку, которую Киллуа делал с таким старанием. Но, с другой стороны, разве что-то помешает сделать ее еще раз? 

Гон не сдержал предвкушающей улыбки, оно уже волнами бурлило в крови. 

И крепко сжал протянутую ему руку.


End file.
